miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
|;}} Ancient History Eons ago * Tikki, the kwami of creation, was born and became the first being to come into existence. As time goes on, more kwamis are born when many new abstract ideas or emotions came into existence in the universe, such as love, beauty, and mathematics. But since they're unable to interact with any living beings, all of the kwamis had instead journey across the universe for many centuries. ("The Trash Krakken" and "Tikki") * 65 million years ago, Plagg, the kwami of destruction, used Cataclysm, resulting with the extinction of the dinosaurs. B.C. *Around 350,000 years ago (around 150,000 to 148,000 B.C.), the concept of transmission is introduced to the universe and thus Nooroo was born.Nooroo turns 3500 year old in "Sandboy". * In ancient China (between 2070 to 221 B.C.), a mage successfully helped kwamis interact with humans by creating magic jewels, which were called the Miraculouses. ("The Trash Krakken") ** Several ancient Chinese civilians became the first Miraculous holders for the Ladybug Miraculous, the Bee Miraculous, the Cat Miraculous, the Fox Miraculous, the Moth Miraculous, the Peacock Miraculous, the Turtle Miraculous and among others. *In unspecified chronological order... ** Around 3300 years ago in the New Kingdom of ancient Egypt (between 1550 to 1069 B.C.), before or during King Tutankhamun I's reign (between 1334 to 1325 B.C.), a woman became the Ladybug Miraculous holder ("The Pharaoh") and another person became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. *In ancient Greece (between 1100 to 146 B.C.), Hippolyta, an Amazonian queen, became the Ladybug Miraculous holder and Herakles became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. *During either the Iron Age (between c. 800 to 140 B.C.) or the early Middle Ages (between around 500 to 1000 A.D.) in western Europe, Cernunnos, a human known as an ancient Celtic god, became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. A.D. *In unspecified chronological order... ** During the Northern and Southern dynasties (between 386 to 589), Chinese woman named Hua Mulan became the holder of Dragon Miraculous. ** During either classical Japan (between 550 to 1185) or feudal Japan (between 1185 to 1868), Tomoe Gozen became a holder of an unknown Miraculous until her death in 1247. *** During feudal Japan, a kunoichi became the Ladybug Miraculous holder known as Tentomushi and Sasuke Sarutobi became the Monkey Miraculous holder. ** Between the 9th and 15th centuries in medieval France, Darkblade ruled the country, until he was overthrown by a wealthy French nobleman. ("Darkblade") ** During the post-classic period (between 900 to 1519) in central Mexico, an Aztec warrior became the Ladybug Miraculous holder known as Micazoyolin. ** During the Song dynasty (between 960 to 1279), Sun Wukong became the Monkey Miraculous holder. ** At around 1284 in Germany, the Pied Piper of Hamelin became the Fox Miraculous holder. ** In the High Middle Ages (between 1173 to 1372) in Italy, Plagg somehow got separated from his owner and knocked over the Leaning Tower of Pisa. ** During the Hundred Years' War in the 15th century, Jeanne d'Arc, a French warrior, became the Ladybug Miraculous holder, until her death in 1431. ** In the 16th century, an OmuHimba girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder known as Mudekudeku. ** During some point in Musketeers of the Guard in 17th-century France a French Musketeer girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as La Coccinelle. ** Near the end of the Mexican colonial period, a Mexican girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as La Mariquita and fought in the Mexican War of Independence (between 1810 to 1821). Unknown - Ancient History * The Miraculous spellbook was created. * The Order of the Guardians were formed. * The Miracle Box was made. * Plagg ate too much cheese and used Cataclysm causing the city of Atlantis to sink. * A Vietnamese girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder known as Bọ rùa. * An unknown person in Mexico became the Cat Miraculous holder. * After a series of others concepts is introduced to the universe, thus the other kwamis were born. ** The concept of illusion is introduced to the universe, thus Trixx was born. ** The concept of protection is introduced to the universe, thus Wayzz was born. ** The concept of subjection is introduced to the universe, thus Pollen was born. ** The concept of jubilation is introduced to the universe, thus Xuppu was born. ** The concept of teleportation is introduced to the universe, thus Kaalki was born. Recent History 19th century * 20th century *After the temple's destruction and before WWII, Wang Fu arrives in Paris and meets a woman named Marianne Lenoir and the two became close friends and he also tells her of his responsibility as guardian of the Miracle Box. Soon their friendship turned into love. *However, during the Battle of France in 1940, Nazis soldiers were after Marianne and Wang Fu for the Miracle Box. Seeing that they weren't safe Wang suggested they go to England but Marianne wanted to stay and fight. Understanding her friend's responsibility they ended up going their separate ways but not before he gave Marianne a special pin promising to come back for her. ("Backwarder") *Sometime before 1988, Tikki had an unknown Miraculous holder and after said time with her wielder was over she laid dormant in the Miracle Box during the Channel Tunnel's construction in 1988.("Bakerix") *In 1995, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng were married. 21st century * Chloe's mother leaves the family when Chloe was at a young age before the show starts. * Marinette Dupain-Cheng attended Collège Françoise Dupont for two years previously and attended an unnamed elementary school a year before that, all while sharing classes with Chloé Bourgeois. * Emilie Agreste goes missing sometime between Christmas the previous year and the Origins episodes, before the show starts. Unknown - Recent History * While on an overseas trip, Emilie Agreste found and gave the Miraculous spellbook to her husband, Gabriel Agreste. * Gabriel found both the Moth and the Peacock Miraculouses. ** Both he and Emilie used the damaged Peacock Miraculous which caused her to fall into an endless sleep and to preserve her Gabriel hid her in a glass coffin in a secret area below the mansion while telling everyone she went missing. * Wang Fu chose an unknown Miraculous holder which resulted in a bad choice. * According to Tikki, Master Wang spent a great amount of time looking for the book. * Master Fu obtained a phonograph to hide the Miracle Box. *After leaving Marianne, Master Wang spent an unknown amount of time in England before returning to Paris. Current History |-|Timeline View= |-|Event View= Unknown Future Category:Histories